


I'll Be Good

by SongsOfMelancholy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Torture, Childhood Trauma, Hospitalization, Hypnotism, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mild Language, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsOfMelancholy/pseuds/SongsOfMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was. Bloodied and battered, but there. She saved him. But you can't really save someone who doesn't want to be saved. "Why..." Tears run freely down his face and blood pours down his cheeks. "Why did you leave me in the dark?" Wounds can heal, but scars last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hi, people. I'm SongsOfMelancholy and this is my very first fanfic, so suggestions for improvement are appreciated. Oh, and by the way, I really have no idea how I'm supposed to do the paragraph thing, so bear with me. I tried kinda, but I promise in the next chapter I will put more work into it. Sorry. Anyway, there are a couple warnings that you should look at before reading, which I just put in the tags. But, I will say, read with caution or not at all if you are easily triggered. Any who, I will need a damsel in distress for this story so drum roll please...*drumrollllll* ........ Nick Wilde!!! Congrats, you get to be the vict- ehem, LEAD in this story. Beware, I am a horrible person and I will not hesitate to inflict pain on our dear damsel. Also I do not own the rights or characters of Zootopia. So without further ado, this is I'll Be Good. Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________  
I'll Be Good Chapter 1: Again

Late, again. This is the 7th day in a row that he has been late, and she had to cover for him. Again.

Asleep, again. This is the 2nd week that he had fallen asleep while they were on patrol, and she had to do all the work. Again.

'Sick', again. The 3rd day in a row he didn't write his report, and she had to write it for him. Again.

Nick hadn't been doing ANY work for the past month, and Judy, being the good friend she was, covered for him. After all, that is what friends do, right? What friends don't do is slack off and leave the other to do all your work. And on top of that, he would give the most ridiculous excuses ever. 

I'm a busy mammal  
I need my beauty rest  
I'm not feeling up to it  
It's BORING

But she could only cover for him and accept all his excuses for so long before the last straw broke.  
"Look, I just don't have the time" He told her. "What?! How can you possibly just 'not have the time'?!" She answered, frustrated. "I got work to do" Nick said, trying to walk past her when she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Work?! Nick, this IS your work. You work HERE. You can't just dump all your responsibilities on me!" Judy fumed. "I'm sorry, I just don't have time right now. I gotta go." Nick said, seemingly genuine. Judy let some of her anger out, but shoved it right back in at his next words. "You're the best, carrots. However, I probably wouldn't be so brain dead if you didn't use up all the energy in the world on your unlimited optimism." He joked. But she didn't get the joke. She was too exhausted. "Cover for me?" Cover for him? She had been covering for him all month! Doing everything for him all month! And that's when the dam broke. Good thing they were the last ones at the precinct so there would be no one to watch. "Cover for you? COVER FOR YOU?!! I've BEEN covering for you!! I've done all your work, all your reports, and what have you been doing?! Hustling popsicles? Scamming children out of their Howloween candy?!" She could have stopped there, yes. But she was too riled up, and continued on. "I mean, why am I even surprised? It isn't like you've ever been responsible before!" He looked like he was about to speak, but she beat him to it. "What next, will I have to feed you too? Talk for you? Breathe for you?!" This time, he did get to speak. "Look, carrots I'm sorry I really am." He spoke, trying to be calm and not show the hurt he felt at her words. "I'm sorry, it isn't fair to you. But, it's not my fault!" "Not your fault?! NOT YOUR FAULT?! Nick, this is absolutely YOUR doing. Not mine, not somebody else's. Take responsibility for once!" Judy shouted angrily. "I'm s-" She scoffed, interrupting him. "Typical" This had him confused. What did she mean, typical? And apparently the confusion showed on his face, as Judy began to rant once more. "How can you POSSIBLY not understand this?! Or have you not been listening? Are you THAT stupid, Fox?!?!" She screamed at him in a fit of frustration and rage. Her eyes widened a fraction as she realized what she'd done, but she tried not to show it much, still standing her ground. Nick, on the other hand looked like somebody just slapped him in the face and punched him in the gut at the same time. He felt like it too. He stared at her with glassy eyes, she felt remorse slowly find it's way into her gut. Nick, as if trying to appear unfazed by the comment, blinked a couple times and adjusted his composure. "Wow. Didn't think you'd stoop so low, Fluff." He answered, willing his voice not to shake. Judy turned around with a huff and crossed her arms, unable to face him any longer without feeling guilty. "You did first." She replied, false venom dripping from her tongue. She heard a quiet gasp from behind her, but didn't dare turn. When it got too quiet for too long, Judy finally turned around, her angry expression fading instantly as no one was there. Nick must have left. She pushed aside her guilt, too exhausted to even remember why he was gone. After getting home, she went right to sleep not bothering to look for Nick, with a clear conscience and not a care in the world. But only later would she find out that she should have worried. Should have cared. Should have looked.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't find it in herself to care. But she should have. Should have cared. But how could she have known? After all, suspicion always haunts the guilty mind.

He didn't show up for work the next day. Or the next one. Or the next one.

He didn't show up for work the next week. Or the next one. Or the next one.

She hadn't seen or heard from him in nearly a month, and she didn't care to. She should have called, she knew. But, she didn't feel guilty for what had happened. At least, she didn't think she did. She wasn't worried. She should have been, but she wasn't. She wasn't.  
She couldn't find it in herself to care. But she should have. Should have cared. But how could she have known? After all, suspicion always haunts the guilty mind.

She crossed a line and she knew it. But the line needed to be crossed. He deserved it.

He deserved it.  
But did he?  
He did.

Of this, she was sure. But she wasn't. She only convinced herself that she was, to justify what she had done. What she had done. But it wasn't about what she had done. It was about what he had done. Or at least to her it was. He had to realize what he had done wrong. He was wrong, and she called him out. He reacted badly, and it was his fault. It wasn't her fault. It was all his fault, and he needed to sort himself out on his own. This is what she told herself to keep the guilt out of her gut.

Though she was unconcerned, she had a nagging feeling. How he suddenly decided to be irresponsible, how he disappeared without a trace, how he apologised before leaving, and how he looked when she crossed the uncrossable line. The line may have been uncrossable, but she crossed it anyway. And she wasn't paying the price. She wasn't guilty nor worried, and she she felt fine. If anything, she felt a bit empty, but didn't think much of it. There was no price to pay. Either that, or somebody else was paying it. Somebody else. Who, she didn't know. She didn't dwell on it. 

Shaking her head, Judy went back to her work unfazed. She had been assigned desk duty until Nick came back, or she found a new partner. She didn't want a new partner so she resigned to waiting. A couple more days of desk duty would do no harm, if only bore her out of her mind. The sun shone through the window and into her cubicle. Looking at the empty chair in the cubicle next to her, she felt that emptiness again.  
It had been unusually quiet the past month without Nick around to get into trouble. Maybe she should call.

She picked up her phone, and her paw hovered over a familiar contact. She hesitated, before reluctantly pressing down and lifting the phone to her ear. It rang for a while, and she was almost worried he wouldn't answer. But then, the ringing stopped and she heard a comforting voice on the other side.

"Hey, Carrots. What's up?" She smiled.  
"Hey, Nick! I was just kinda worried, since you haven't shown up for work for almost a month. Is everything alright?" She answered with a cheerfulness she didn't really have, and she wasn't worried like she said. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Everything's fine, Judes. I just needed to sort things out, you know?" He answered, sounding a little off. 

"Oh, okay.. Look, I'm sorry about what happened and I'd really like to make it up to you so if we could maybe-"  
"Yeah, sounds good! Look, I've gotta go. But don't worry, I'll be back soon, and better than ever. Love ya, bye." Nick finished, hanging up.  
"Oh, umm.. bye..." Judy said to no one, putting her phone down. Something sounded off about the whole conversation and she didn't know why. He sounded... rushed. Suddenly remembering the work laid out across her desk that she needed to get done, she just decided she was thinking about it too much. After all, they hadn't left off on the best of terms last time they saw each other.

But, it would be just fine. They would discuss it, and everything would go back to normal. 

.........................................................................................

"Yeah, sounds good! Look, I've gotta go. But don't worry, I'll be back soon and better than ever. Love ya, bye."

He hung up. He didn't like this, not at all.  
"Good job, foxy. I see you know how to follow orders." His captor stated, grinning wickedly. Nick only growled, staring daggers at the figure in the dark. "Oh, come on. You're lucky I even let you take that call." The figure spoke again, enjoying every moment immensely. 

"You have a funny definition of lucky." Nick sneered.  
"Different, maybe. But funny, I'd say not."  
"I don't really give a damn what you say..." He grumbled. "Oh? Is that so, foxy?" The figure smiled a sick smile. "Well, in that case..." The look on his face was so wicked, so cruel, so insane. But what it meant, was worse than the look itself.

"Let's play."


End file.
